


Magda's Finishing School

by baker_and_fangirl



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Magda runs a lady's finishing school out of her shop, Suggested ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baker_and_fangirl/pseuds/baker_and_fangirl
Summary: Magda is not about to watch Barbara be humiliated when she comes out into society and if that means having to take the reins from the Sakan men then she would do so.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Magda's Finishing School

Magda savored her tea as she sat on the veranda with Barris and Juven. Although she had been invited for breakfast by Barbara, the teenager herself was absent and had been all morning. Barris had been gracious to offer her a light breakfast and the conversation had been pleasant with them discussing court cases and Barris taking occasional notes as they spoke until Juven had sprawled out into a chair like an over dramatic cat after escorting Asteria out the door.

“Barbara’s birthday is in a week is it not?” Magda asked, knowing her friend was turning 16 and would soon be entering society, in an official capacity. “I am surprised her lady’s teacher is not here making sure she is ready. Mother had me running drills and increased my lessons starting 6 months before mine.”

She watched the two Sakan men exchange confused glances and a sense of dread started at the bottom of her stomach. It overtook her, filling her chest and throat when Barris asked in a confused tone “Lady’s teacher?”

Her cup clicked just loudly enough to make both men uncomfortable. Barris was taken aback by the look on Magda’s face, a mix of astonishment and disappointment with a touch of anger. Juven looked away, not meeting her gaze. “Are the two of you telling me that Barbara does not have tutors for Lady’s training?” Her gaze locked in on both of them. “No etiquette or dancing lessons? No courses on fan language or code words? Singing? Languages? Painting? Writing? Embroidery? Anything?!” Her voice rose sharply, incredulous at their stupidity.

Juven played the uninterested playboy with a quick “She’s a Sakan, it’s not like anyone is going to say anything to her about it.” with a shrug and grabbing a pastry off the tray before Magda smacked it from his hand in a rage.

“You know better than that Juven. Barris gets a pass since he does not play the Game, not like you but you know better. Do you think Bavalenka will allow Nyx and her to be friends? Do you really think no one will say anything behind her back? Barbara may be a Sakan but she is still a Lady, and we all live and die by our reputation.” She stood, enraged by their thoughtlessness. She gestured to herself. “You think I know these things naturally? You think this is easy? I am constantly monitoring my food intake. I spent 3 years singing before Mother accepted it was not for me. I have studied languages and customs of nearby kingdoms endlessly along with their histories. I was schooled in embroidery and calligraphy in-between schooling, and dance lessons since I was six years old! And that is not even counting the time I spent learning how to read and control micro expressions, how to read a room, how to gather information! The year before my introduction, I spent the entire time reviewing everything. And you, you two,” she jabbed a finger at them. Barris looked stunned, not having realized just how much work went into becoming a Lady while Juven looked slightly ashamed having forgotten to prepare his sister in his father’s absence, “are sending her out into society with **nothing**.”

A silence settled over them, the severity of the situation settling in. Magda took a deep breath. “I am going to be taking Barbara everyday until her birthday for a cram school on Lady’s training. I expect you both to back me up on everything.” At their nods, she took some of Barris’ paper and started to jot down notes. “I am also going to need a copy of Barbara’s schedule, anything that she can miss, she will. We will need to rush order a dress but I can handle that as long as you both agree to having it be an expedited order. I also need a list of skills Barbara is good at that are not hunting, along with any languages she knows. She will be an eccentric lady, but a lady none the less.”

Both men nodded, the realization that they were far out of their depth more than happy to turn it over to Magda’s capable hands. “She can embroider but only basics. Her eyesight is terrible, and it makes things that require that sort of up close very difficult. My brother once teased her about her glasses and now she refuses to wear them. She smashed the last pair with a shoe.” Barris mentioned. “She’s only such an excellent marksman because of sheer stubbornness.”

“I am going to need to see what type of prescription she has. I will find her a pair she will wear.” She would have to take Nyx along for that one. It may be unkind to take advantage of such an obvious crush, but desperate times call for desperate measures.


End file.
